


the bellaroach(a) fic

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bellaroach, Bellaroacha, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: blake is turned into a cockroach after she and yang kill adam.





	the bellaroach(a) fic

lol jk u thought.

leave this beautiful ship alone ya nasties.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i love the bb fandom but please end this


End file.
